The present invention relates to pet care, more particularly to a bird activity device, kit and associated method of using the device for allowing birds to perch onto the device.
Household pets provide not only a pleasurable experience to the owners but have also been found to stimulate the overall health of the owners themselves. Therefore, it is important to care for pets by providing them with a healthy environment comprising good nourishment and places to play. Birds are known to be prone to being bored and as a result tend to rip their feathers from their bodies. Therefore, it is also important to stimulate birds by providing areas for the birds to perch and to play.
A wide variety of pet care devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of pet care devices, for example, the bird-cage disclosed by Bishop in U.S. Pat. No. 228,438; the rotary perch disclosed by Lydecker in U.S. Pat. No. 1,180,595; the bird feeder rotary apparatus disclosed by Horkey in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,364; the portable bird playgym disclosed by Segal in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,068; the rotating bird feeder/house disclosed by Marshall in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,101; the actuated feeder for birds and small animals disclosed by Gates in U.S. Pat. No. D361,172.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bird activity device having an axle; a suspending means; an internal carousel; and an external carousel. The combination of elements that would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs by making it possible to suspending the device in a substantially horizontal alignment so that birds may perch on the axle, internal and external carousels. The above-described patents make no provision for a bird activity device having an axle; a suspending means; an internal carousel; and an external carousel.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved bird activity device having an axle; a suspending means; an internal carousel; and an external carousel. In this respect, the bird activity device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making it possible to suspend the device in a substantially horizontal alignment so that birds may perch on the axle, internal and external carousels.
The present device, kit and associated method, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a bird activity device, kit and associated method for use in allowing birds to perch onto the device. The device comprises: an axle; a suspending means; an internal carousel; and an external carousel. The suspending means is attached to the axle and is for suspending the axle of the device in a substantially horizontal alignment. The internal carousel is pivotally attached to the axle. The external carousel is pivotally attached to the axle, wherein the external carousel envelopes the internal carousel. The kit comprises an axle; a suspending means; an internal carousel; and an external carousel and an attachable toy. The method comprises the steps of affixing, allowing, clamping, clipping, connecting, latching, obtaining, screwing, sliding, and slipping.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type bird activity devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved bird activity device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved bird activity device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an axle; a suspending means; an internal carousel; and an external carousel. The suspending means is attached to the axle and is for suspending the axle of the device in a substantially horizontal alignment. The internal carousel is pivotally attached to the axle. The external carousel is pivotally attached to the axle, wherein the external carousel envelopes the internal carousel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a toy attached to the device. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bird activity device that has all the advantages of the prior art bird activity device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bird activity device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bird activity device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bird activity device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a bird activity device having an axle; a suspending means; an internal carousel; and an external carousel. The combination of elements makes it possible to suspending the device in a substantially horizontal alignment so that birds may perch on the axle, internal and external carousels.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a kit comprising an axle; a suspending means; an internal carousel; and an external carousel and an attachable toy.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method comprises the steps of affixing, allowing, clamping, clipping, connecting, latching, obtaining, screwing, sliding, and slipping.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.